


Head-to-Toe in Hello Kitty Pink

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Geek Culture, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka reveals she’s into Hello Kitty due to a mishap in front of Hifumi. Hifumi, naturally, seizes the moment as inspiration for his latest doujin.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Yamada Hifumi
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Head-to-Toe in Hello Kitty Pink

When she fell, her skirt fell with her, revealing pink-printed panties with Hello Kitty's face printed right on the back. Sayaka sighed a bit in disinterest, trying to adjust her skirt and gather her things up again. Unbeknownst to her, her tumble had one audience member; watching her carefully from behind a wall.

Sayaka finished gathering up her books and carefully stood up, heading to the library.

Hifumi was there when she arrived, shyly taking her hand.

"Y-Your panties! Lady Maizono, forgive me for staring when you took that tumble in the hallway earlier. I couldn't help but notice...you were wearing...a Hello Kitty print!" He tried to hide his blush. Sayaka laughed.

"Do you like them? I know it's probably a bit childish, but I-" He took her hands again.

"No way! It's not childish at all! I was actually trying to think of which classmate would be most likely to enjoy such a thing!" He nervously stepped away from her. "Uh, but you probably just have the panties..."

"I've been a fan of Hello Kitty for a few years now," She silenced him by pulling up her blazer sleeve and revealing a small beaded bracelet with a pink Hello Kitty charm at the end in a heart. "I think her merchandise is cute! I also have a lot of makeup and clothes and even a Hello Kitty toaster!"

"They make Hello Kitty toasters?!" Hifumi asked in disbelief. "So many new things I was not aware of! Please, show me everything you own that is graced with Hello Kitty!"

Sayaka nodded. "I'd be happy to! I'm glad one of my other classmates loves her just as much as I do. It's not just for little girls, right?"

"You are absolutely correct, Lady Maizono!"

The next time they met, it was at her house; she was wearing her Alice Hello Kitty sweatshirt and white leggings, eating toast from her pink toaster. The two pored over magazines.

"Hey, why did you want to find someone who loved Hello Kitty so much?" Sayaka asked curiously as he flipped a page. An empty notebook was in front of him as well.

"Well...I'm working on a new doujin about a certain character and I wanted a scene where she falls and reveals her...panties to her love interest...I wanted them to be printed with something cute, like....Hello Kitty..." He trailed off. "Seeing you fall like that gave me all the inspiration I needed!"

"I can't wait to read it when it's done, then," She gave him a genuine smile and a soft kiss on the cheek. "I bet it'll be great!"

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Hello Kitty by slayyyyter
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TuLbswGUcyE


End file.
